Memories
"Memories" is a song by American band Maroon 5, as the lead single from their upcoming seventh studio album. Lyrics Chorus Here's to the ones that we got Cheers to the wish you were here, but you're not 'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories Of everything we've been through Toast to the ones here today Toast to the ones that we lost on the way 'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories And the memories bring back, memories bring back you 1 There's a time that I remember, when I did not know no pain When I believed in forever, and everything would stay the same Now my heart feel like December when somebody say your name 'Cause I can't reach out to call you, but I know I will one day, yeah Pre-Chorus Everybody hurts sometimes Everybody hurts someday, ayy-ayy But everything gon' be alright Go and raise a glass and say, ayy Chorus Here's to the ones that we got Cheers to the wish you were here, but you're not 'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories Of everything we've been through Toast to the ones here today Toast to the ones that we lost on the way 'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories And the memories bring back, memories bring back you Post-Chorus Doo-doo, doo-doo-doo-doo Doo-doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo-doo Doo-doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo Memories bring back, memories bring back you 2 There's a time that I remember when I never felt so lost When I felt all of the hatred was too powerful to stop (Ooh, yeah) Now my heart feel like an ember and it's lighting up the dark I'll carry these torches for ya that you know I'll never drop, yeah Pre-Chorus Everybody hurts sometimes Everybody hurts someday, ayy-ayy But everything gon' be alright Go and raise a glass and say, ayy Chorus Here's to the ones that we got (Oh-oh) Cheers to the wish you were here, but you're not 'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories Of everything we've been through (No, no) Toast to the ones here today (Ayy) Toast to the ones that we lost on the way 'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories (Ayy) And the memories bring back, memories bring back you Post-Chorus Doo-doo, doo-doo-doo-doo Doo-doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo-doo Doo-doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo Memories bring back, memories bring back you Doo-doo, doo-doo-doo-doo Doo-doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo-doo Doo-doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo (Ooh, yeah) Memories bring back, memories bring back you Outro Yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no Memories bring back, memories bring back you Why it Sucks #The song, like the music video is terrible, useless and boring. #It has a 36/100 on Album Of The Year. #The "yeah, yeah, yeah's" make the song sound like another overrated song they made. #"Doo-doo-doo-doo" is repeated '63 times! 'Does this remind you of another song? #The vocals sound boring. #The beat is not enough to save the song. #The beat is a ripoff of Pachelbel's Canon in D. #It has a 1.71 out of 5 rating from RateYourMusic Redeeming Qualities # The beat, although terrible, is mediocre at best. # The lyrical content is different from their other songs. Category:Maroon 5 Songs Category:Maroon 5's Downfall Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:2019 Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Songs that Poorly Execute a Message Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Songs with Awful Wordplay Category:Songs that have aged badly Category:2010s Songs